


The Fitz-Simmons of Perthshire Cottage

by Springmagpies



Series: Promptober 2019 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Day 6: Raking Leaves, F/M, Fitzsimmons being cute and sugar, Fluff, Promptober, earth vs space, team earth aos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: They had bought the cottage of their dreams in June. Then, it had been drenched in wildflowers, sweet smelling trees, and summer sunshine. Now, just a few months later and in the full throws of autumn, the house was glowing in the reds and golds of the season.





	The Fitz-Simmons of Perthshire Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my self-indulgent fluffy music video kind of fic. I have no regrets. This is Promptober Day 6: Raking Leaves and part of Earth vs Space! I hope you enjoy this itty-bitty fluffy fic!

They had bought the cottage of their dreams in June. Then, it had been drenched in wildflowers, sweet-smelling trees, and summer sunshine. Now, just a few months later and in the full throws of autumn, the house was glowing in the reds and golds of the season. 

The little cottage in Perthshire had been for sale for months, but when the current buyers had seen it, they had been so smitten with it they had made an offer then and there. The couple took well to their new neighbors, though they were somewhat secretive about what they did for a living, and could be seen outside once a day, appearing to be absolutely and utterly in love. They bickered every now and then, like a couple who had been married much longer than the two, but they also seemed to work seamlessly with one another. They would work outside in the garden, trading smiles and enjoying the nature around them. It was as if they had never been able to enjoy the sunshine before; like the Earth was something special.

The autumn morning was crisp and clear and, as they always were, the Fitz-Simmons were outside in their small little garden. Jemma was harvesting tomatoes as Fitz raked the leaves, both enjoying the therapeutic nature of the tasks. Quickly, however, the moment went wonderfully wonky as the multicolored leaf pile took flight with a burst of biting wind. The leaves perfumed the air with their earthy scent and fell from the sky like red and gold rain. 

When the gust of wind died down, Fitz swore lightly as the pile he had been gathering returned to a scattered state across the ground. His wife scrunched up her nose playfully at him, gathering a little handful near her and tossing it in the air. The husband let out a little scoff, jogging over to the tomato garden. Fitz lightly tugged Jemma up from her work, spinning her around as she laughed brightly. He set her down on the ground and she turned to face him, wrapping arms around his neck and kissing him gently on the lips. Another gust of wind sprang up around them, sending Jemma’s dark hair flying and Fitz’s flannel puffing out with the breath of air. They laughed playfully and, after noticing more leaves had scattered to their yard, Jemma cut off another one of Fitz’s curse words with a kiss.

Yes, the Fitz-Simmons of the old Perthshire cottage were absolutely in love. 


End file.
